


Little shine of mine

by PaperRose



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, M/M, arrange marrige, jensen centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRose/pseuds/PaperRose
Summary: Jensen is a male carrier, in world where there are three genders, male,female and male carriers. If female are concerned second gender then carrier are on the bottom ladder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based on real actors, They are just borrowed so you can visualize the face of characters while reading .  
> Be kind.

Jensen is a male carrier.In the world he is living ,people are friendly to him but if it comes to settle down, they prefer a female than a male carrier.  
That's why he was at 25 and still single.But he was happy with this life style. He work in a kinder garden ,love his job, buy what he wants to buy without asking for permission .Love to read Sci-fi novels and used to remain that way.Contrary to the people of his age he was quite shy .  
But in this world it is frown upon to stay single for females and carrier. He doesn't give a shit on what people think but his parents think he should marry.  
But Jensen is scared of marriage. After marriage he has to left his apartment and live with his husband,he has to wear a silver chain in neck and silver anklet in feet ,cook food for his husband,clean his house and take permission to his husband.That is the way it is.Though her mother is trying to prove her that not all males are that way and how his father was so liberal.But Jensen can't think that way.  
Osric is a carrier too, and got married at the age of 18, his partner slapped him when he told he doesn't know how to cook or how his partner has thrown a bucket of cold water on him when he told him he was tired and don't want to sex.  
So yeah in this era he doesn't want to settle and marry even though his mom keep saying he is going to die old and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh doesn't get why Jensen doesn't wants to get marry. May be its that his work friend osric's bad life stories are keeping Jensen from getting settled. He knew life of carrier and women's are not same as men's but he saw all the other women's and carriers at his work place who dream for their prince charming. Why can't be he like others.People has started asking questions about him , how your little brother is still unmarried. Is he a hippie?Is he believes in free love ? All while slyly smiling.He looks at his wife who is cleaning the kitchen counter top.

" Kate , do you think married life is hard for you ,like regret it?" He asks looking at her.  
She stops doing her chore surprised , " Why?"  
" I was thinking about Jensen. I don't get him . " he replies

Kate thinks for a moment before replying" I think ,You all were quite protective of him.That's why he doesn't want to leave the sefty of the life he knows.He never grew his child phase, though he is an adult now. He like to read novels instead of going to parties,he likes to play video games. "

" yeah , you are right. I find it quite adorable when he was not able to watch ' Game of thrones' and ran of to his room ,blushing like a tomato" he says laughing.

\--------  
It's Sunday. It's the time when Jensen goes to his mom and dad home for family dinner. It used to be his favorite time but now he doesn't like it . Why they all wants to talk about just his marriage.  
He is just praying that they stop talking about it.

But guess he is not lucky enough. Josh find him alone in the garden when he is trying to capture a photo of butterfly flying over a blue flower.  
Josh looks at his view window" Nice shot! You really captured the moment"

Jensen smiles " thanks, I was trying to capture when it's wings are wide spread, you know so we can see it's wing pattern.."  
Josh interrupts his reply " you know Jensen ,I wants to talk to you ."

Jensen suddenly become so serious , he nervously licks his lips ," yeah , sure"

"Do you not like men" 

" what do you mean ?"

" I mean ,do you like girls ,that why you don't wants to marry ."

" No!! I don't like girls" he replies like its something obvious.

"Then you likes men? Right ? Then what the problem." Josh asks losing his patient.

" yeah... I... , you know I like men , but you know I scared of them too. You know , I liked them in my mind but I become nervous when someone talks to me. I don't think I can touch a man without getting a panic attack.They hold all the power ,while I don't. And marriage is about touching and .. you know..sex"he says while looking at his feet.

" you know , it's okay. You know my friend Anita, she was so panicked before her marriage too, but after her marriage, can't stop but talk about her husband. And you know sex is awesome . You will like it . You are scared for no reason. you see mom she is free to do whatever she likes. And Kate ? She make me dance around her little finger. You will be okay. Just mentally prepare yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for nice comments.  
> English is my second language so be kind about my grammar .  
> Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny has come after her one week leave from marriage. Everyone has been congratulating her. She wore a long pencil skirt, a beautiful silver chain in her neck, silver chain anklet in her feet,and her beautiful hair is covered with blue scarf. She has wore metal shoes .She looks happy though.

Jensen can't believe how much she has changed, she used to wear sleeveless shirt with pants.

" Isn't your feet are itching from this metal shoes" Jensen asks when Penny has accepted his congratulation.

"Yeah , just little bit but I am married now" She smiles.

" I thought you don't believe in ancient customs"

"Jen , we should follow our customs.It's disrespectful to not wear them. My mother in law says I should wear it for at least three months . So it's not like I have to always wears it." She says while fiddling her metal shoes to give her feet a little comfort.

"You know this custom started to check the bride's from running from there abusive homes. So they couldn't run fast." 

" oh, dear. It's just a liberal propaganda to demean our ways of life. You just watch too much Australian tv ,where carriers shamelessly wear shorts even after their marriage." 

Jensen says nothing,. She pulls out her left feet and looks at the red bruises that are forming due to metal.She searches in her purse and find an antiseptic cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and keeping me motivated.

So today is the day.Donna has invited some people to meet Jensen for wedding purpose at lunch .Jensen was very nervous but her mother insisted that they are only coming to meet him ,its not like that they are marrying him away. 

Jensen's brother Josh and his wife Kate has also came to help .His mother has tried to decorate the living and dining rooms all day.Kate has cooked nice dishes .

Jensen is just wishing he has some anti-anxiety drugs.Not that he needed that before.

The boy ,Tom Willis is an engineer they have told him.His father is a forest officer.His mother also a working woman but he doesn't know what she do.They wants a working woman or carrier as a spouse.Donna think they are of quite modern and liberal thinking.Jensen would be happy there.

The bell rings and he knows they has arrived.He can hear the little awkward laugh in living room.Some chat that he can't interpret and really he doesn't want to listen too.

After sometime Kate comes and tell him that their whole family has come, along with their sons and daughters.

" He looks nice " Kate says , "I am going to serve lunch ,you be ready okay," and with that she goes in kitchen.

Jensen has choose to wear shirt and pant.. He is not married yet so he is allowed to not wear long kilt .he hears some steps and and soon Kate is there to bring him meet them..

"Hey don't wear glasses,you should show your beautiful eyes " Kate suggests.

" I want to be genuine ,I don't want to impress them to choose me ."

" No doubt" she smiles,"you definitely trying to  
unimpress them"

"Listen Jen, Note, you should not laugh loudly there, or talk too fast. Only answer what is asked ,greet everyone,don't make eye contacts ,try to look and act polite."she tells him this hundredth times . Her mother has already reminded him that golden rules of carries.

" oh, don't worry about laughs and looking meek ,I am so nervous I can't even pull a smile if I try  
"


	5. Chapter 5

Holding his breath , Jensen enters into the room. He feels dozens of eyes judging his every move.  
He greets everyone while trying to not look at anyones eyes. His brother still introduces them saying this is Mr and Mrs Willis ; his daughter in law Stella Willis and Sons Brian and Tom Willis.

Mr Willis doesn't wastes any time on pleasantries and asks down right ; " So Jensen you have master degree in education ? " 

" yes ; sir "

"You work at Little angels academy ?"  
" yes sir ; I do ." Jensen kept his answers brief.The school where he works is a very prestigious school that offers great salary and security . They tend to prefer high educated carriers or women due to their caring nature.High educated carries are rare to find and they offers them great salary. 

" its great . I believe in equal education to carriers and working rights ."he says with a proud smile ; like that statement alone make him a saint.

" Thats why we liked your proposal , we need people like you in our family ." Mr Ackles replies happily .

" The world is a costly place Mr Ackles and if we want to enjoy it , we needs all hands on deck.Look if only i am earning , then its like surviving but if my wife and I both are working then we can spend our money on nice things . Its a simple science ."Mr Willis explains .

" But people here just like to follows customs even if said custom ruining half of the population, they dont care"

" I am not against the customs Mr Ackles ;there is nothing that carriers and women cant do.My daughter in law here is a working women ; she wakes up at 5.30 make coffie for me , then tea for his husband . Then she make breakfast and lunch for us.prepare kids for school. Clean the house then at 8.00 am went to her job when she returns at 5.00 pm , she clean the dishes , do the laundry of all family members , helps kid in their homework . Then start preparing dinner for whole family .she does all her duties as a women. "

Jensen thinks does she has time for watching tv shows or reading.Does anyone cares. 

" So , Tom do you have any question to ask to Jensen ? " his mother changes the topic.

Tom looks at jensen and askes "What is the power of your glasses ?" 

Before Jensen can say anything his mother replies ; " It is just for precaution , it has zero power"

Jensen briefly stares at his mom, he wants to say , ' no i have myopia and my power is minus two' but he does not wants to contradict his mom.So he stays silent.

After lunch Jensen is excused and Willis family quietly discusses the con and pro.His mother Donna much to Jensen delight do says that jensen does not know how to cook and clean and very much sheltered.Jensen thinks the chances to choose him is very less now and he take a little relaxing breath.

After half an hour Jensen is asks to join them .Mrs Willis points Jensen to come near her and put a silver coin on his palm," we likes Jensen very much , and happy to make him our son."

Jensen is so shocked he doesn't know how to breath.

" Jensen , son, join a cooking class this summer. Other stuff like cleaning and washing is easy , you just have to willing to change yourself. Nobody is born perfect." Mr Willis says. Then added  
" jensen will you be good boy and bring me a glass of water"

Donna and Allen looks at Jensen , know he is holding himself bravely.  
Kate offers to bring water in signs but Jensen refuses and manages to move his body .

He doesn't remembers the details , how his family seems happy with approval , how they all are smiling . He waits until they left , then he run to his room and starts crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh looks at Jensen who was a mess on his bed. His mom was trying to talk to him ,but she doesn't understand what is the problem. Jensen was okay few minutes ago and now he is crying.She is asking if he doesn't like the boy .Their dad is also looking pensive.Kate whisper to him," How weak is he, do you know how many carries are married when they are even 14 ,my grandma was married at 13 , he is in his twenties for God sake.I think he can't take a marriage ."

Mac has also arrived with his husband, she was as clueless as Josh.Her husband Matt looks surprised but take charge of situations and asks them to give Jensen some space.He sit apposite to Jensen and look right in his eyes ," Jensen you are a brave man right. Right now everything is okay,nothing has changed ,be brave right.You don't like him , give him a month ,talk to him on phone and if you still don't like him then .." He take a pause and then says, " through him away with a kick ".Jensen smiles at that. He continued, " you know my friend Sonny has married two times ,she doesn't liked her first spouse then she left her...and God bless her brave soul ,just after three months she find a new fella to marry." Jensen is again smiling.

Josh is surprised that Matt can talk that intelligently.Though Kate disagree with him, according to her ,he shouldn't has thinking about divorce Already.

A month passes and no-one knows if Jensen is agree or not.Tom has called Josh one time and asked about Jensen .He has given him Jensen's number.After that Jensen has started to switch off his mobile most of the day.Josh tries to talk about it ," Jensen you should try to talk him so you can know him ."  
Jensen replies ," I don't want to waste my one month knowing him.If everything is fixed,then it doesn't matter. I want to focus on myself for this month.Because I think I only have this month to myself as a free carrier "  
And that was the end of the discussion.

Willis family has started to ask about engagement date and wedding date. They just wanted a date in next month.Mr Ackles don't know what to say to them. Jensen has neither denied nor accepted the proposal. He is in another spectrum right now. Always reading books on his kindle book.It's like he wants to forget the reality.Like he is going to die and he has only one month left.

So senior Ackles always refuses to fix a date saying its too soon.He himself starts to dislike them.He doesn't like the way Mr Willis has ordered his son to bring water.It's like he was checking at Jensen ,how good he is at following orders. And his son is too good at following orders that he hasn't straight out refused this marriage proposal though every one knew he is suffering.He is too good to live at such household.They gonna take his money just by asking .It's a Man job to earn money but Mr Ackles has not asked that much work details about Tom than they has asked about his carrier sons job.No doubt they are only interested at his money .

So after waiting for six months ,when they again called . Mr Ackles refused to them .


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed and Jensen started to feel free now.Though Kate and Josh sometime tried to motivate about marriage. Kate told him he could not survive his whole life as a single carrie;a man might survive but not a carrier.He was going to crave a partner sooner or later but when this is going to happen ,he might be too old to get a partner.Her dark future scenario pushed him out of his idea to remain unmarried.

Another thing that happened is that his school is that he get to  
meet Jared Padalecki. He was a rich person and new member of school managing committee.When he came to participate in school management meeting he had fallen in love with the new teacher Genvieve .Genvieve was not very feminine in nature, she was good in sports instead of cooking.All the other teacher was so socked that such a rich boy who could get any girl was trying to woo a girl who's hobbies was typical to men.While some were socked that Gen hadnt accepted the proposal out right . Jared sended flowers and chocolate for her at school. He talked to her friends and gifted her favorite book.At last she accepted his proposal and got engaged.She quit teaching and joined the school management committee.She now had her own driver,make up person ,started writing as a guest writer in a fashion magazine,while her former colleagues doubted it's really her writing the column. Apart all the gossips it's no doubt she had found her perfect partner who supported her in carrier choices ,making road eazy for her. Loved the way she was ,who didn't need to tame her,to quit extrovert nature, order her to learn cooking or wearing long gown.When she came school ,she still talked to fellow friends and how marriage changed her life for good,how She is living her dream. 

Jensen thought about marriage again.Kevin said he should not take too much time to think about it , because the more old you get ,the more lonely you would become .But then all of his option were over." But what if I am not lucky like Gen.What if I got an abuser?" Jensen asked. "Take the chance" Kevin replied.  
Jensen decided to take the chance.He was not going to oppose if his family came with a proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Misha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are not regular.My life is quite demanding now a days.so hopes it's okay.

Mr Ackles got a new marriage proposal from a family. The guy works in a company,earn good money and he knows his family through a far relative too.Mr Ackles decides to meet him and his family before inviting them.

Jensen is at his parents home having family dinner when his father decides to bring the topic.

" So I went to meet this guy, Misha Collins. .He has good earning. His parents and brother lives in country side but he lives in city. You remember Mr Brown , he knows him too.Says he has gotten many marriage proposal of nice girls and carries but he refused them all. Some even said for dowry but he is interested in us."

Jensen fiddles with his spoon ,suddenly nervous . His Dad notices it but continue,"....Hear me out Jensen before you over think it.So I talked to the boy myself. I asked him outright, guys prefer girls over carriers ,but I heard you denied some beautiful girls and now interested in our son.He said he wants a well educated and seft dependent spouse,beauty and gender doesn't matter to him.He is self made. I am thinking about inviting them . What do you say ?"

" I don't know" Jensen replies.

"Jensen ,I think it's the best proposal. He doesn't live with his family so there is no parents to boss you around. He earn good money so he is not going to be dependent on you.He has done his college in New York,so he must be a modern fella.He is a multitalented person ,he said he cooked his own food too.How many men admits they knew cooking ?....He must be good ,not believing in old customs man " Josh put all the good points like a lawyer.  
Now Jensen thinks after doing all the calculation it do sound good .

So he replies, " yeah sure , you can invite them " though he still feels little panic in his heart.


End file.
